We Should Get Married
by awriterofthings
Summary: Beca proposes… kind of. Chloe/Beca


**We Should Get Married**

Beca was cuddling on the couch with Chloe watching a romantic comedy that her girlfriend had insisted on them watching. Always wanting to please the redhead, Beca agreed to suffer through the movie but she was getting a little antsy sitting there.

"We should get married," the brunette said during the point in the movie where she was sure a bunch of cliché things were about to happen.

Chloe raised her head from Beca's shoulder to look at her. "What'd you just say?"

"We should get married," Beca repeated, casually.

Chloe raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Really? This coming from the president of the I hate marriage club?"

Beca rolled her eyes but a grin was on her face. "I don't hate marriage."

Chloe laughed at her girlfriend's words and then cleared her throat before pretending to speak like Beca. "Marriage is stupid. It ends in misery."

Beca poked Chloe in the side causing the redhead to laugh and swat her hand away. "First of all, I don't speak like that and secondly, I said my parents' marriage was stupid and ended in misery."

Chloe shrugged. "Same difference. You've never given me reason to believe you were interested in ever getting married."

"It's just never come up," Beca stated. "You've never mentioned it."

"Because I thought you had a vendetta out against marriage. I didn't want to scare you off."

"Well I'm saying we should get married. Now you know how I feel about it."

Chloe looked at Beca in disbelief. "And that's how you're asking? Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Beca confirmed.

"So when my parents ask how you popped the big question, I'll have to tell them you didn't ask at all. You just said that we should get married?"

"Yeah, you can tell them that... or make something extravagant up."

Chloe rolled her eyes and tried to feign being put off but a smile was tugging at her lips. "You're so romantic, Beca."

"So is that a no?" Beca asked with furrowed brows.

"Maybe if you ask me the right way, I can give you an answer." Chloe didn't think Beca was being serious. She figured the girl was bored by the movie and was finding a way to entertain herself.

"Hm, I don't know. I think I've already changed my mind. I might not be able to stand being married to someone so high maintenance."

Chloe slapped Beca on the thigh. "I'm not high maintenance, but that's fine. I don't want to marry you anyway. I'm still waiting for someone better to come along."

Beca grinned. "Oh is that right?"

"Uh huh. I've just spent the past five years with you because the sex is great."

"Wow, with me just for the sex? At least I have something going for me."

Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. "I love you. Now shut up and watch the movie."

"I love you, too." Beca smiled as Chloe rested her head on her shoulder and went back to watching the movie.

After half an hour when the movie was reaching the part where the boy gets the girl when the girl clearly should've gotten the girl, Beca spoke up again. "So just to be clear, you don't think we should get married?" Beca reached into her pocket and held out a small ring box. "Because I bought this this morning and I'm sure they'll let me return it." She flipped the box open to show Chloe the engagement ring.

Chloe sat up quickly with wide eyes and her mouth agape. She reached for the ring but Beca closed the box.

"Or maybe I'll keep it for my next girlfriend," Beca joked.

Chloe moved so that she was straddling Beca's thighs and kissed the brunette thoroughly. "You're never going to have another girlfriend."

"Good." Beca opened the box and pulled the ring out. "Because you're the only one I want for as long as I live." She slipped the ring onto Chloe's finger and the redhead squealed excitedly before kissing her again.

Beca chuckled at her girlfriend's excitement.

"We're engaged!" Chloe got off of Beca and grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table before sitting back down next to the brunette. "I have to call Aubrey!"

Beca turned off the television and got comfortable on the couch as Chloe called her best friend.

"Aubrey guess what!" Chloe screamed into the phone. "I'm engaged! Beca proposed! ...yeah, she proposed. ...no she's not possessed... or at least I don't think she is." Chloe winked at the brunette and reached over for her hand. She intertwined their fingers together as she continued to speak to Aubrey. "...well, actually, she didn't exactly ask me outright."

Beca watched Chloe happily as the redhead spoke excitedly to Aubrey. Seeing Chloe so happy and being the cause of it made her feel ecstatic.

"Babe," Chloe looked at Beca. "Aubrey says we're not engaged until you do it right."

"Tell Aubrey that I did do it right and that you have to go because I want to have crazy amounts of sex with you to celebrate." Beca laughed as she heard Aubrey yell, "gross" through the phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Aubrey," Chloe said. "... yes, the ring is absolutely gorgeous. She did an amazing job picking it out. ...okay, goodnight." Chloe set her phone down and looked back at Beca. "I love you so freaking much!"

Beca laughed. "I love you so freaking much, too." She leaned in to kiss Chloe but it didn't last long. "What's wrong?" She asked when the redhead pulled away.

"I have to call my parents!" Chloe grabbed her phone again.

Beca smiled big and let Chloe make all the calls that she wanted to, content with listening repeatedly to the love of her life tell the story of how they had come to be engaged.


End file.
